


【泉レオ24h/24:00】太陽と向日葵（A/B/O）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ24h/24:00】太陽と向日葵（A/B/O）-lattice

【泉レオ24h/24:00】太陽と向日葵（A/B/O）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ24h/24:00】太陽と向日葵（A/B/O）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9f39a23)

**全文走wb，id：辣原里美。或打开hellowland.com搜索作/品/编/号：6854976**

**是/雷/文。请务必仔细阅读完整版文前的/所/有/预/警，确保每一条都接/受后再向下阅读，阅读过程中如有任何不/适请及时退/出。**

标题来源是Flower--太陽と向日葵，其实与全文氛围不太符，就当歌词呼/应的是十六岁濑名泉的心/境（。）

是与鸽德一起讨论的《妖/精/桑》的同pa，但在时间线等设定上稍有改动，氛围也是大/相/径/庭，如果担心幻/灭，可以不用把两个故事联/系在一起去读。

看在我通/宵/肝/文的份上，喜欢的话请给我红蓝评，小辣磕/头.gif

Lofter是我用过最好的平台。 **感谢泉雷，感谢为这次活动付出心血的大家，感谢因这个平台与大家的每次相遇。**

  


[#2020泉レオ24h接力企划](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/2020%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA24h%E6%8E%A5%E5%8A%9B%E4%BC%81%E5%88%92)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-07-16  
评论：8  
热度：110

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9f76386)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9f1705f)  


评论(8)

热度(110)

  1. 共7人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) [舞蹈的舞此人](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) [舞蹈的舞此人](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) [披风/Phaze](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) [披风/Phaze](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) [悠雪燃](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://bingyugabacuidefasi.lofter.com/) [斯尔斯克恩](https://bingyugabacuidefasi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://pachuizaici.lofter.com/) [帕洛斯就是个大美人](https://pachuizaici.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://shaonianouba.lofter.com/) [少年欧巴](https://shaonianouba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://fnhdymy.lofter.com/) [梅子黄时雨](https://fnhdymy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mingyin028.lofter.com/) [铭银](https://mingyin028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://mijiuluo.lofter.com/) [末倚拂](https://mijiuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://9912396276.lofter.com/) [pojiuk](https://9912396276.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://cola0610.lofter.com/) [楽以](https://cola0610.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://cola0610.lofter.com/) [楽以](https://cola0610.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://577321278.lofter.com/) [Romeo](https://577321278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yichuixiazi.lofter.com/) [fanfan](https://yichuixiazi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ikani748.lofter.com/) [ikani](https://ikani748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://eisei0909.lofter.com/) [幕布后的昂利莱恩](https://eisei0909.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://eisei0909.lofter.com/) [幕布后的昂利莱恩](https://eisei0909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qiandaihege.lofter.com/) [鹤歌](https://qiandaihege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) [澄汁不是橙汁](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
